five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Wario's: Remastered (Old)
was going to be the final game in the Five Nights at Wario's series. After just 4 1/2 months of development, the game was cancelled for numerous reasons. The game was to be a remastered version of the first Five Nights at Wario's with a whole new story and slight gameplay changes. It was being developed by wwwWario and The 64th Gamer. Story The story was planned to be the very first game to take place in the FNAW timeline. The 64th Gamer noticed the infinite loop in the FNAW timeline due to the antagonists in FNAW3 time traveling back to FNAW Origins and infinitely repeating going back. He told wwwWario that there has to be a beginning. Them going back in time would result in the games being different due to the changes in the timeline. So he suggested that FNAW:R be the starting point of it all. Development It started when The 64th Gamer commented on one of WwwWario's videos saying they should make a remake of the first game called "Five Nights At Wario's: Remastered" and gave a link to an unlisted video showing off some beta jumpscares and screens. WwwWario then sent him a private message saying, "Hello! I saw your comment on my video, and I checked out your preview - I must say I'm impressed! I actually wanted to make another FNAW, kinda, because I loved the creation process :) But at the same time, I didn't want to make a FNAW5. Therefore, a FNAW Remastered would be so fun to make, and the graphics you provided was great! Would you also be able to remaster the textures? I'm starting to get interested in this ^_^" Seven days later, The 64th Gamer gave WwwWario a trailer made in Source Filmmaker to put on his channel. The hype soon began for the game and they both got to work. Six days later, WwwWario posted on his Twitter a picture of all the main antagonists in The Office. Five days after he then posted an updated picture of The 64th Gamer and WwwWario waving with now Luigikid, stating Luigikid would be the new phone guy. Another five days passed and he posted on his twitter a picture of Luigi with a mask, stating "I'm not wearing a puppet-like mask for nothing... I... started everything". The 64th Gamer soon followed by putting other teasers on his channel and live streams. Development eventually slowed once a game breaking bug was encountered during development of a Night 1 demo for Dawko's St. Jude's Livestream. wwwWario said when he exported the demo to a .exe all the graphics were missing, yet the game played as normal. He could never fix the bug and had second thoughts on finishing the game. The bug might have occurred due to the large image files The 64th Gamer was sending to wwwWario. Each file 2560 X 1441 and taking up to 10mb each. The demo had already hit the 400mb mark before they even finished it. The 64th Gamer didn't realize the large file sizes until it was too late and the game became broken. After that incident wwwWario became busy with schoolwork and The 64th Gamer didn't get much info on development. He suggested to redo the game with smaller images and better compression, but wwwWario never had the time to talk about it. While wwwWario was away, The 64th Gamer started to recieve Smash 4 models of the Mario gang from people on Steam and even got someone to start to make a Dimentio modlel to replace Red Yoshi in the game. He also found out how to make the SFM images have smaller file sizes while still having high resolution and even started to toy around with editing textures. After talking with wwwWario on if they should restart development on the game, they both agreed to stop development altogether. Development Notes "These were notes I took on the first 7 weeks on development until I just stopped after a while. Enjoy!" -The 64th Gamer FNAWR: WEEK 1 Wario: AI will be very ordinary. He will only come through the door. Nothing unique. But on Night 5, all other enemies will just be kinda like phantoms from FNAF 3, and Wario will become bull Wario. Here he will be able to come in from the window, the door, and possibly the monitor too. He will also be very fast. Not much has been decided for the bull Wario AI. Also possibly after night 5 he will have a new AI, but won't be Bull Wario again. We also have the idea that before night 5, a cutscene happens (In SFM, not retro) where you shut the door on Wario, he turns around, pissed, and hovers. He turns into Bull Wario, stares at the camera, and zooms by. Waluigi: Nothing decided on Waluigi's AI yet.. We just know he will be coming through the Window... He may be tall and slender (Like Slender himself) with extra long arms (and legs, obviously) Luigi: We are mostly worrying about Wario and Waluigi for right now. We haven't discussed anything on him. Poor Weegee :( Mario: So, Mario (After a certain amount of hours. According on the night) will appear on the monitor. (In real time) He will slowly grow bigger (or we may just transition through different poses through static) until he takes up the whole screen. Then the whole office will flicker black and he will be half way sticking out of the monitor, his hands on the sides of it and he himself staring at you. Here the monitor and doors won't work (you can't run up to the monitor) and all AI cuts off from other characters. The office shall flicker once more and the whole room will go black except for his glowing eyes. His eyes will disappear for a second before he jumpscares you in the dark (obviously he will be slightly lit so you can see him). He will only go through the stages in the monitor when you aren't on it. So he mostly will start/continue through the stages when the monitor is "turned off" and when you go to check the cameras, he will halt. This forces the player to check the monitor more and builds tension when you are trying to keep one enemy out, and he is getting closer. Main unique mechanic: You can only use one thing at a time. So if you close the door or turn on a light, you can close another door or turn on the monitor or do anything else. It won't let you. What has been done this week: -Beta Jumpscares -Beta Title Screen -Trailer FNAWR: WEEK 2 Waluigi: Nothing new on AI, he will now be a lot taller and slender (ha, get it?) than before. Luigi: Nothing new on AI. We may make him float when in the cameras. Also we removed his hat and gave him a green puppet mask to symbolize his power over the others. (Idk, because irony.) Mario: Nothing new on AI, Mario got a new model and better quality eyes. His right eye also has a yellow pupil to make him look more menacing. Also we are having problems with the eyes, the parts behind them aren't scaling with the eyes, so his eyes have to always face the camera to not let the viewer see this error. Hopefully we can figure it out. What has been done this week: -Wario's office jumpscare -Title screen -Walking to camera -CAM 3 -Door close (on left) -Light (on left) -Cool teasers/posters -The multi Timeline story -The rest of the story -Demo on iPad (not sure if it will go through though...) FNAWR: WEEK 3 Nothing went on this week... What has been done this week: -UI -Better concept for wacky night -Concept for "original night" -Concept for achievements FNAWR: WEEK 4 Luigi: Luigi will now have a more significant role in the story now What has been done this week: -All the cameras (6 of them) -Concepts for AI (on all characters) -Wario's Camera Jumpscare -Balanced gameplay and fixed bugs -Cancelled the iPad beta -Improved story FNAWR: WEEK 5 We did absolutely nothing this week. "I was too busy playing Undertale and bugging someone to release Undertale models on the workshop. I'M PLAYING UNDERTALE RIGHT NOW! GO BUY IT! ARGHH!" -The 64th Gamer "I'm busy." -wwwWario What has been done this week: -The 64th Gamer released new teasers and info on the FNAW wiki. He also became a top admin in mere seconds of releasing the teasers, even though he had never made a wiki article before -The 64th Gamer lost track of the weeks and doesn't know if he forgot to write an entry for week 5 or it really is week 5 FNAWR: WEEK 6 The week of Halloween Things done this week: -The 64th Gamer asked if a new trailer should be made for Halloween. -The 64th Gamer made a concept for "Developer Night/Final Night" to replace Wacky Night. It would be unlocked through completing all achievements. FNAWR: Week 7 -Game delayed for horrible bug that makes it unplayable Cancellation "So. This is it. I knew this would happen eventually. The game is cancelled. Development has just been going downhill. We have both lost interest in the game. Maybe one day it will resurface. If anyone wants to ask about development or whatever, you can ask me on my Steam homepage. I will leave a link to the only version of the game that is playable. The version way back in September of 2015. You can decompile it and add to this article. Any theories on the development of the game I can answer if you want. We are sorry we let you down." -The 64th Gamer Alpha version download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/1whi1zg76o7e5kq/Five_Nights_at_Warios_Remastered.exe Gallery Teasers UpdatedGroupTeaser.jpg|The enemies. Yoshi(Red)Teaser.jpg|Red Yoshi. WaluigiTeaser.jpg|Waluigi. WarioTeaser.jpg|Wario. MarioTeaser.jpg|Mario. LuigiTeaser.jpg|Luigi. Wiki-background|New Models sVPDkjm.png|WIP Dimentio model by: Nanori New Office.jpeg|This was what I originally wanted the office to look like. I just didn't have the skill to do it at the time. I might make more images on what things would've looked like. Just for you guys :) Gameplay In-GameOffice.jpg|The Office. BetaTitleScreen.jpg|Beta title screen. FNAF1 POSTER 3 preview.jpg|CAM 2 Office2.jpeg|Wario Staring From The Door GAME OVER.jpeg|Planned Game Over Screen CAM 1.jpeg|CAM 1 Category:Games Category:Browse